


An Arm and a Leg

by DriftingSins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Animal and Character death, Fallout after omnium explodes, Pain and suffering of child, Poor Junkrat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingSins/pseuds/DriftingSins
Summary: What happened after the Omnium blew? This is how Junkrat got his name and his odd prosthetics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (part one. I named this story Pain and Suffering in my docs)

  
Everything was black and silent, save for the broken sirens in the far off distance.

A little boy, only just turned five, tried and failed to move. He whined in pain as his legs shifted, one hurting much more than the other. There was something heavy covering them but he couldn’t see through the pitch blackness to identify it.

He tried his best to remember what happened, but it was hard to think through the pain and ringing in his ears. 

There had been a loud sound, like a police siren. But instead of a car it had been coming from the giant building on the edge of town that his parents hated.  
Said parents quickly shoved the boy into the closet under the stairs with Ripper, their pet bull terrier. They had told him to stay and be quiet until they came back. To be good.

Not long after his parents left strange things began to happen outside. Loud sounds like fireworks had shaken the air before Ripper suddenly shoved the boy down and laid over him. That was when the world turned upside down with a boom and everything went black.

The boy whimpered again while trying to move once more. Ripper was still mostly on top of him but the dog wasn’t moving.

“R-Ripper?” he asked before violent coughs wracked his small form. Surrounding dust was making his throat and eyes burn.  
The dog didn’t move or react to his owner’s voice. Instead the furry body was just stiff and cold. And there was something sticky and tacky covering both boy and animal. It smelled like the inside of the boy’s penny filled piggy bank. 

“Ripper! Heavy!” At the lack of response from his furry best friend, the child was beginning to panic. They had once had another dog that also stopped moving. His parents buried it in the back yard under the tree.

“Mama! Papa!” By now the child was sobbing, the emotions shaking his skinny, bruised chest with each heart-broken gasp. He was scared, hurt, and trapped under his dead best friend.

Jamison Fawkes was alone.


End file.
